


Play my senses

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Dom Yuzuru, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Safewords, Set in the 2021-22 season, Sex, Smut, Sub Jun, sensory play, they're both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuzuru was not having a good day. His jumps were evading him and his frustration built inside of him. He stopped by the boards and took a sip from his water bottle as he observed the other five men skating around. His eyes narrowed when he saw them across the ice.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha & Conrad Orzel, Jun Hwan Cha/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Play my senses

**Author's Note:**

> They're both adults currently and, in the fic, they're also both adults. 20 and 27. Adults. Consenting adults. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it if you choose to read it

Yuzuru was not having a good day. His jumps were evading him and his frustration built inside of him. He stopped by the boards and took a sip from his water bottle as he observed the other five men skating around. His eyes narrowed when he saw them across the ice. On the other side, Jun had slipped on a quad flip attempt and Conrad stopped beside him to offer him a hand up. He brushed the flakes of ice off his side and Jun giggled, thanking him repeatedly before they let go. They held hands just a little too long for Yuzuru's liking and, when their session ended, Yuzuru ended up beside Jun as they bowed to the audience together. He let the younger step off the ice first and, once they'd both put on their blade guards, he caught Jun's wrist and stepped behind him. From anyone else's view, they couldn't see or hear what was going on and they thought the two training mates were walking out together.

"My room. Tonight. Seven pm. Don't be late." Yuzuru whispered. "Or else."

As Yuzuru walked past him with his sweet smile for the media, Jun shivered and ducked his head, dipping out of sight.

Yuzuru almost missed the quiet knocking on his door and glanced at the clock. Five past seven. He tutted under his breath before he opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the younger. His cheeks were flushed and his soft hair smelt of raspberries as he passed Yuzuru, walking into his room in silence. He looked adorable in a soft, fluffy white jumper and training trousers and his dark curls fell into his big eyes. Yuzuru gestured to the bed and Jun sat, leaving Yuzuru towering above him.

"What time did I say to arrive?" Yuzuru finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I—"

"What time did I say to arrive?" He repeated, voice even and authoritative.

"Seven."

"And what time is it now?"

Jun checked his phone and grimaced. "7:06."

"It was 7:05 when you knocked so I'll ignore that extra minute. However," Yuzuru's eyes narrowed at him and Jun flushed, already knowing what he was going to say, "I will not overlook the flirting."

"We weren't—"

"Don't interrupt me. You two were flirting, and I've told you not to flirt with others. Am I not enough for you anymore?"

"Of course you are," Jun protested and, when Yuzuru quirked an eyebrow at him, he tugged at the hem of his jumper. "You're important to me! You know you are!"

Yuzuru helped him tug the jumper off and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jun rested his arms on his shoulders as they exchanged lazy kisses. Yuzuru pulled back and held Jun's shoulders.

"You okay with this?"

"Absolutely."

"You'll tell me if you're not? Or if you're uncomfortable at any point?"

"Promise."

"Good," Yuzuru pressed a kiss to the top of Jun's head before he picked up the younger and tossed him onto the bed. "Strip. Now. I'll get what we need."

As Jun made short work of his button up and jeans, Yuzuru dug around in his suitcase. The gold one that had become a part of him now contained not only his costumes and skates, but other important things. He moved his training gear out of the way and hummed as he picked out a few toys, a bottle of lube, a foil packet, and a band of leather with a silver clasp at the back. He turned back and raised an eyebrow at where the other was sitting on the bed in black lace lingerie.

"I thought I told you to strip." Yuzuru repeated as he dropped the things onto the bed beside Jun. "Are you deliberately disobeying me?"

Jun smiled a sweet but coy smile and tilted his head up. Yuzuru slipped the band of leather around his neck and adjusted it so that the Y.H. of rhinestones was visible on the front. Yuzuru grinned and traced his fingers over the lace that made Jun look like a sinful model. The younger adult tried to sneak a look at the toys next to him but, before he took in what was going on, Yuzuru had flipped him so he was lying over his knee.

"You going to spank me?" Jun asked, tone light and teasing as he wiggled his lace clad backside. "Spank your Junnie?"

Yuzuru gave him a very light smack that was intended more as a warning than to leave a mark or cause any real pain.

"I was, but I'm not now." Yuzuru set him down on the bed and traced his thumb over the straps of the panties that sat on Jun's hips. "Can I cut these?"

Jun nodded and Yuzuru placed a tender kiss to his forehead before he went back to the dominant. Jun expected him to pull them down, maybe rip them, and then bring out perhaps their riding crop but no. Yuzuru, still wearing his Under Armour and looking as calm as ever, placed Jun's legs on his shoulders so that he was knelt between them. He pressed a kiss to the inside of his thighs before he leaned forwards and caught Jun's wrists.

"You've got to stop me in this if you're uncomfortable. That's an instruction. Don't you dare try and keep going with this if you don't like it. Understand?"

_Oh._ Jun understood. His eyes met Yuzuru's and they held true, gentle concern in them. He nodded and the older pressed a kiss to the inside of each of his ankles before he dropped him and left the bed.

"Stay there." At Yuzuru's sharp tone Jun did as he was told and the world was soon turned to black. Yuzuru secured the silky blindfold and adjusted it so that none of Jun's hair got caught in it before he pinned the younger's wrists above his head and secured them with black rope that stood out against his pale skin. The intricate knots turned him into a work of art and a bolt of excitement shocked his stomach as he felt the cuff wrap around his right ankle, and then his left. He tried to close his legs but found he couldn't and wiggled with excitement.

"Nothing too tight?"

"Nothing's too tight."

"Colour?" Jun felt Yuzuru's slender fingers trail across his naval, dipping into his belly button for a moment before they brushed over the top of his panties, barely paying attention to his aching cock separated only from him by the thin layer of lace. "Jun Hwan Cha. Colour?"

"Green," he whined, trying to find purchase on the bed enough to buck up against Yuzuru's hand. The older lightly smacked his inner thigh to stop him before his touch disappeared completely.

Jun squirmed in anticipation and he nearly came on the spot when he felt the first drips of wax on his navel. The shocking warmth was made even more intense by his blindness and his helplessness excited him. More wax dripped onto his navel before it vanished and he felt Yuzuru's fingertips skim his navel, scraping off the dried pieces of wax. He gasped, pulling against the bar, as Yuzuru ran the ice cube across his naval and smirked.

"It's for flirting on the ice," Yuzuru whispered, sucking on Jun's neck as the younger squirmed for more of the icy sensations. "Misbehaving."

The ice vanished and was replaced with Yuzuru's tongue as he licked and sucked at the youngster's naval. He was so close, so achingly close, to the younger's throbbing cock, but he ignored it in favour of sticking his tongue into Jun's belly button and leaving feather light touches over his naval. Naval play and sensory play was something Jun had suggested not long into their relationship and Yuzuru had thought it was too soon for something like that. Now that he finally got his wish, Jun was panting and close to begging him.

"Hyung," he whispered, knowing just how much Yuzuru loved hearing him beg in his home language and how much he enjoyed hearing him call him the Korean word. Yuzuru massaged his thighs and sucked love bites across them, still ignoring his agonisingly hard cock. "Hyung, please!"

"Please what?" Yuzuru whispered as he ran his fingers across the lace and played with it. "What do you need? Tell me."

"Fuck me," Jun whispered. "Hyung, please, please fuck me."

"Hmm," Yuzuru sucked another love bite into Jun's thigh before he pulled back completely. "Not yet."

Jun whined and shifted around a bit before he felt the sharp bite of the riding crop on his inner thigh. Yuzuru peppered them with the little bites left behind by the crop before he finally tossed it aside and pulled off his shirt. Jun squirmed, blind to what was going on and missing the stimulation or any touch. Yuzuru watched him as he slowly stripped his clothes off before he picked up the scissors and let the cool metal against Jun's hip be his only warning as he cut through the lace and pulled the ruined panties away, tossing them to another corner of the room. He massaged Jun's thighs, smirking at the love bites and kisses from the crop that lined them. He reached for the bottle of lube and Jun's stomach flipped with delight as he heard the uncapping of the lid. He keened when Yuzuru inserted only one finger and the older smirked at how eagerly Jun bucked against him. He lightly slapped his thigh and then held his hip with his free hand as he stretched him open with two and then three fingers, deliberately missing his prostate and teasing him. Jun was whining and begging in an incoherent mess of Korean and English. Yuzuru took his time opening the condom packet and rolling it on before he finally held Jun's wrists loosely with his own.

"Colour?" he whispered, not far above the other's cheek. Jun surged up to press a kiss to his before he answered.

"Green. Please Yuzu I need you so badly."

"You know what I want to hear," Yuzuru whispered, teasing the younger's entrance with the tip of his cock. "Come on Junnie. Come on. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," Jun moaned it out more than he said it but he arched his back off the bed and rubbed against Yuzuru. "Please! Please! I beg you! I need you!"

Yuzuru thrust in and drew out a long, breathy moan from the younger adult. Jun's head was tipped back against the bed and Yuzuru sucked on his collarbones, low enough that it would be covered by his costume, as he fucked into him slowly. He kept his thrusts long and deliberate, and Jun's silky walls clung to his cock. Yuzuru squeezed the base of Jun's cock and the younger whined in frustration.

"You come when I say you come," Yuzuru told him, accenting his point with a sharp thrust that nailed the younger's prostate. Jun groaned, reaching with his bound hands to hold onto Yuzuru but he pushed the younger's wrists back down onto the bed. "No. Your wrists say there."

Jun whined and shifted on the bed so that his feet were planted more firmly and he met some of Yuzuru's thrusts. Yuzuru slapped his thigh in time with them but the pain only heightened his pleasure. His head was thrown back and he felt as Yuzuru's thumb toyed with his slit. He whined, bucking up again and again as he thrust into the other's hand and met his thrusts into him.

"I'm going to come all over you," Yuzuru whispered to him breathlessly as he pulled out and took off the condom, spilling across Jun's chest and mostly on his naval. Jun whined at the loss of touch. He was so close to his orgasm and he felt it fall away. Yuzuru's fingers ran through his own cum on the other's navel and Jun whined. He raised a finger to Jun's mouth and the younger obediently sucked on it, drinking in the taste of the older.

"So beautiful," Yuzuru praised, "but so naughty. Can you imagine going to a photo shoot covered in marks from me? Everyone would know what we did together. Everyone. Then you wouldn't be quite the innocent angel, would you?"

Jun flushed pink and the excitement of being caught made him harder. Yuzuru's fingers played with the tip of his hard cock, not providing enough stimulation to get him off, when he gasped. Yuzuru licked his own cum off the other's naval, playing with the skin that held nerves connected to his cock underneath as he obscenely slurped his own mess and dipped his tongue into the other's belly button. Jun couldn't help it; his mind supplied so many sinful images that he came and added to the mess on his own stomach.

He heard Yuzuru chuckling lightly before the restraints on his wrist were removed. Yuzuru helped him to sit up and Jun took off his blindfold as Yuzuru undid the cuffs that kept him connected to the spreader bar. Once he was released, Yuzuru tucked a blanket around him before he dipped into the bathroom, emerging with a damp towel to clean off Jun's naval. He passed him a bottle of water and sat beside him on the bed.

"You alright? That wasn't too much, was it?"

"It was perfect," Jun snuggled up to him and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "Thank you, Yuzu."

Yuzuru pressed kisses to the top of the other's head before he rummaged through his case and pulled out the set of fluffy pyjamas he'd brought for Jun. He helped the younger into them before he got into his own and they cuddled under the covers.

"Thank you for doing that with me." Jun looked up at him and Yuzuru couldn't help but smile at the huge dark eyes. "Thank you."

"Hold on," Yuzuru reached out and took off the leather choker from where he'd forgotten it around Jun's neck. "There. And you're welcome. I loved it. Want to do it again sometime?"

"Yes please," Jun gave him a little smirk. "After you win the Olympic gold." That can be your present."

"Sounds like the best present ever. I'll make sure I win then."

Jun grinned and tucked his head into Yuzuru's shoulder as they cuddled. "Is it okay if I sleep here?"

"Jun, that was a pretty intense scene," Yuzuru cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb gently over it. "Of course you can sleep here. I'll wake you up in time for breakfast and a massage if you need."

Jun gave him a soft smile and snuggled up beside him, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru's waist as the older hugged him back too, cradling him as they both slipped into sleep.


End file.
